I Love You No Matter What
by MiaMianGirl
Summary: RRBZ are being controlled by Him and their mission is to kill the girls they ey meet Miyako,Kaoru,and Momoko and fall in love with them.But they don't know they are the PPGZ.What happens when they do?


Okay this is my first PPGZ x RRBZ my sister thought of it but I just wrote it.I hope you like first I have to introduce the characters.  
Disclaimer:Don't own PPGZ or RRBZ but I own the characters that don't seem familiar The boys have other names and they are the new boys at the school now,MEET THE CHARACTERS!  
Blossom/Momoko Utonuim Age : 17 going on to 18 Birthday May 19 Family: Yui Utonium (mother) Reo Utonuim (father) Bubbles/Miyako Utonium (sister) Buttercup/Kaoru Utonuim (sister) Dai Utonium (older brother) Shou Utonuim (younger brother) Kuriko Utonium (younger sister) Ken Utonuim (distant cousin) Professor Utonuim (uncle) Hachizou Akatsutsumi (uncle) Kakiko Akatsutsumi (aunt) Kiyoko Gotokuji (grandma) Tokio Matsubara (uncle) Mitsuko Matsubara (aunt) Bolt Ito (distant cousin) Breeze Ito (distant cousin) and Byrum Ito (distant cousin)  
Likes:comics,food,sweets,saving the day,her family, and Brick Dislikes:sports ( but supports her family) Himeko,Akari, powerpunks Bubbles/Miyako Utonium Age:17 going on to 18 Birthday May 19 Family:Yui Utonium (mother) Reo Utonuim (father) Blossom/Momoko Utonuim (sister) Buttercup/Kaoru Utonuim (sister) Dai Utonium (older brother) Shou Utonuim (younger brother) Kuriko Utonium (younger sister) Ken Utonuim (distant cousin) Professor Utonuim (uncle) Hachizou Akatsutsumi (uncle) Kakiko Akatsutsumi (aunt) Kiyoko Gotokuji (grandma) Tokio Matsubara (uncle) Mitsuko Matsubara (aunt) Bolt Ito (distant cousin) Breeze Ito (distant cousin) and Byrum Ito (distant cousin)  
Likes:fashion,animals,helping others,saving the day,her family and cares for him deeply even though he is a RRBZ Dislikes: violence,sports(not her type and supports her family) Himeko,Akari,and Sara,and the powerpunks Kaoru/Buttercup Utonium Age:17 going on to 18 Birthday May 19 Family:Yui Utonium (mother) Reo Utonuim (father) Blossom/Momoko Utonuim (sister) Bubbles/Miyako Utonium (sister) Dai Utonium (older brother) Shou Utonuim (younger brother) Kuriko Utonium (younger sister) Ken Utonuim (distant cousin) Professor Utonuim (uncle) Hachizou Akatsutsumi (uncle) Kakiko Akatsutsumi (aunt) Kiyoko Gotokuji (grandma) Tokio Matsubara (uncle) Mitsuko Matsubara (aunt) Bolt Ito (distant cousin) Breeze Ito (distant cousin) and Byrum Ito (distant cousin)  
Likes:sports,video games,violence,kicking butt,her family and even she is interested in Butch.  
Dislikes:skirts,dresses (but wears it for her sisters)Himeko,Akari,and Sara and the powerpunks Kamui/Brick Tanaka Age: 17 going on to 18 Birthday January 21 Family: Niko Tanaka (mother) Haruto Tanaka (father) Takashi/Butch Tanaka (brother) Aichi/Boomer Tanaka (brother) Kukiko Tanaka (older sister) Akiko Tanaka (younger sister) Aiko Tanaka (younger brother) Mojo Dojo (uncle) Raijin Mojo (cousin) Berserk Sato (distant cousin) Brute Sato (distant cousin) Brat Sato (distant cousin)  
Likes:violence sports blood and misses her a lot and he loves food Dislikes: anything that gets on his rowdyrunks Takashi/Butch Tanaka Age:17 going on to 18 Birthday January 21 Family: Niko Tanaka (mother) Haruto Tanaka (father) Kamui/Brick Tanaka (brother) Aichi/Boomer Tanaka (brother) Kukiko Tanaka (older sister) Akiko Tanaka (younger sister) Aiko Tanaka (younger brother) Mojo Dojo (uncle) Raijin Mojo (cousin) Berserk Sato (distant cousin) Brute Sato (distant cousin) Brat Sato (distant cousin)  
Likes:sports,skating(skateboard) and has feelings for Buttercup Dislikes;showoffs quitters and weirdos Aichi/Boomer Age:17 going on to 18 Birthday January 21 Family: Niko Tanaka (mother) Haruto Tanaka (father) Kamui/Brick Tanaka (brother) Takashi/Butch Tanaka (brother) Kukiko Tanaka (older sister) Akiko Tanaka (younger sister) Aiko Tanaka (younger brother) Mojo Dojo (uncle) Raijin Mojo (cousin) Berserk Sato (distant cousin) Brute Sato (distant cousin) Brat Sato (distant cousin)  
Likes:animals,soccer,helping people out,his family,and his precious Bubbles Dislikes:fighting,being mean,hurting people,  
Himeko/Princess Morbucks Age:17 August 14 Family: Her mother,Her father,and her sister Miko and also her pet Sapphire Likes:attention,Takashi,annoying the girls, Dislikes:the girls,PPGZ,KAORU!  
Akari/Mandy Age:17 March 2 Family:Layla (older sister)  
Likes:fashion,her sister,Aichi Dislikes:the girls,MIYAKO Sara/Brandy Age:18 September 14 Family:her mom,her dad,Andy (older brother) Randy (older sister)  
Likes:food,family,Kamui Dislikes:MOMOKO,the girls, 


End file.
